


Juvie Sucks Balls

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in juvenile detention, Puck's cell mate is this kind of short smart-mouth who makes his short stint away from McKinley a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juvie Sucks Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Multiship One Sentence Meme prompt: Puck/Blaine -- balls.  
> AU works under the assumption that Blaine got sent to JV post Sadie and he hasn't looked back since.

Despite the embellished stories that Puck had told his friends about juvie, the experience at first had been this: a bunch of hulking near-adults with tattoos sliding out from under identical grey jumpsuits, the sneering threat of their proximity as Puck was led in by a pair of guards, and the absolutely miserable resignation of his two-week sentence. The only reassurance he had that it wasn't going to be a completely horrible, tortured existence was that his cell-mate wasn't twice his size. The guy was kind of small, actually -- about Kurt's size -- and slender without looking downright fragile. Puck thought he seemed alright, though his mouth did twist to the side when the door locked shut behind Puck.

"Hey," said Puck. "You got a name?"

"Blaine," said his cell-mate. His eyes flicked over Puck very quickly. "You don't seem like you belong here."

Puck didn't understand what Blaine meant by that until the next day, when he got his ass kicked for bothering to stop some of the guys from shoving Blaine around. While he wiped the blood off Puck's face with a wet paper towel, Blaine licked at his split lip, and giving Puck a pitying look, he said, "You're really too nice for this place."

Blaine, Puck was fast to learn, was kind of a nasty fighter. He bit and he scratched and he didn't want Puck coming to help him when he got ganged up on. It didn't stop Puck from trying to help anyway, and it certainly didn't stop Blaine from giving him this surprised-grateful look every single time, even if it only lasted for a few seconds before it was tucked away behind his usual sullen, angry expression.

"I don't need your help," Blaine said. "I don't want your help. You don't need to do anything."

Problem was that Puck was trying to turn over a new leaf, here -- trying to be a good guy even if the hardcore criminals he was surrounded by were pants-shitting scary. What was it about Blaine that made them pick on him so hard when Puck only got his waffles stolen now and then? What did Blaine have that kept him from looking so scared all the time?

"You seem pretty strong," commented Blaine idly after the lights were shut down for the night. There were lights in the hall that streamed in through the little window in the door and they made Blaine's eyes glimmer in the shadow of his hair. "How much do you think you could bench press?"

"Dunno," replied Puck, sitting up and listening to the rustle of movement on the other side of their cell. "Two hundred, maybe. Why?"

"It's my last night here," Blaine explained. "As celebration, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"I'm not helping you get rid of any bodies," Puck told him immediately.

Blaine sort of chuckled. "No," he said. "No bodies. Just me. Come here." Puck let Blaine pull him across the narrow space that separated their beds, and he caught on pretty quick when Blaine guided his hands to the soft skin of his thighs. "That's it," Blaine praised. "That's all it is. Hold me open, just like that."

For long moments, that was all it was -- Puck's hands on Blaine's thighs, holding him down and holding him open against the quivering, straining tension. Puck could barely make out the sight of him in the thin beams of fluorescent light from the hall, but he could hear him just fine. Over the slick sound of Blaine jerking himself off, Puck could hear Blaine's tight breathing. Blaine was very close to being almost silent; only tiny pulses of voice slipped from between his lips, whimpers that matched with the shudder of his thighs, the instinctive jerk of his hips.

Then: "A-ah -- harder," Blaine said. "Puck, your hands--"

Puck couldn't quite tell what Blaine was asking for, but pretty soon, there was a dry hand clenching around one of his, squeezing his fingers and forcing them to dig into the tender flesh of Blaine's legs. When Puck obligingly tightened his grip and pressed Blaine's knees to the sheets until the he was practically doing the splits around Puck's knees, Blaine actually groaned.

"Fucked up," Puck croaked out.

"Don't like it?" Blaine asked, voice straining and high and kind of distracting. "Too bad, I guess. It'll be over soon. I'm -- aaha -- so close." 

Puck braced himself to hearing the sounds of another guy coming, but all he got was Blaine's frustrated hissing. "Trouble?" he asked.

"This is ridiculous," Blaine groaned. "It's not enough."

"Alright," Puck huffed as he shuffled backward a bit. "You like being held down, right? What else?"

Blaine grunted. "Any other guy thing, I guess," he said. "Getting blown."

"Uh-huh. Okay, let's get one thing straight," Puck told him. "You tell anyone about this and I'll tell everyone that you begged me to come in your ass."

"That's not really a threat," Blaine managed to mutter before he was squealing because Puck was lifting his ass right off the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and start jerking off, idiot," Puck snapped as he held Blaine up by his thighs. 

His fingers dug into the little bruises he'd already left behind, and he waited until he could hear Blaine's hand working over his cock again before he bent a little to wrap his mouth around his balls. Blaine cursed, and his hips jerked against Puck's grip.

Doing this was actually not as weird as he'd thought. Blaine was a little hairy, but he smelled musky and clean and kind of like spunk. It was familiar in a vaguely masturbatory way, so the only big difference was the fact that Puck had something in his mouth. Blaine's sack was heavy, and the skin around it, tight and hot. When Puck sucked them and pulled, Blaine downright whimpered, shaking in Puck's hold and tightening his fist around his cock.

"Good?" Puck licked underneath Blaine's balls with a laugh. Blaine just moaned. "Maybe too good," Puck said, squeezing at the back of Blaine's legs as he rose onto knees.

Like this, he could see Blaine's face past the thick line of his dick and the blur of his hand. One of Blaine's cheeks was shining in the dim light, wet and white from where his precome had leaked onto his face. Puck grinned lewdly down at him and dug his thumbs into the back of Blaine's knees as he spread his legs out further.

"Close?" Puck asked and Blaine nodded fiercely. 

Puck rolled his tongue around his mouth then, because the taste of skin was still lingering around. Then he let it go, let the taste of it slip out of his mouth in a line of saliva that dropped onto Blaine's dick. Hips jerking hard suddenly, Blaine came just from that, all over his own face.

Best celebration ever as far as Puck was concerned.


End file.
